The U1 cell line, derived from a chronically infected U937 culture harbors a latent HIV genome which can be induced in the presence of TPA, TNFa, IL-6 and a few other lymphokines. We have examined the effect of various chemical carcinogens that may be tumor promoters or initiators for their ability to induce virus from this cell line. U1 cells were treated with 2 different concentrations of the various carcinogens and at different times after infection, cell-free supernatant was collected for measurement of p24 antigen assays, was observed in the supernatants of cells treated with TPA at the earliest time point, 3 days. Interestingly, 2 of the agents examined, benzopyrene (BP) and alpha hexachlorohexane (aHCH) induced virus production comparable to that of TPA, although at a later time point (6-12 days of treatment). Enhanced levels of RNA were observed in BP and and aHCH treated cultures. We are currently analyzing the pattern of RNA and protein synthesis in the induced U1 cells, as well as the role of cellular and viral factors that may control activation of the viral genome. This observation has been extended to the ACH2 cell line, a T cell that harbors a latent HIV-1 genome. We also plan to investigate the effect of the commonly used intravenous drugs on the induction of a latent genome.